Get to know your Chem-Dogs
by xXWeaponPrimeXx
Summary: A brief look at the Administratum files for our favorite band of maniacs and the odd story of their antics.
1. File: Seravin Corr

**Official Administratum Transcript**

 **Commissariat Personnel - Unauthorized access is punishable by death**

 **Seravin** ███████ ' **Corr'**

M41-SP34-OA31J-3125-0293-0063

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 27yo

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Weight:** 211 lbs

 **Notes:** N/A

 **Regiment:** Savlar 66th Chem-Dogs

 **Rank:** Corporal

 **Born:** Thracian Primaris - Heidrun

 **Training:** Schola Progenium Militarum Tempestus training

* * *

 **Record:**

Born into hive nobility, Seravin ███████ was not held to the same standard as his siblings as he was to be given over in service to the Emperor during the next Imperial Tithe. Raised largely by his family's servants, Seravin was prone to escaping his sheltered life and venturing into the lower hive until the family guard could retrieve him. At the age of 13, the Imperial Tithe came due. Despite being hands off his entire life his parents decided that it simply wouldn't due to have a child bearing their name as a nameless guardsmen and paid off the appropriate people to enroll him in the _Schola Progenium_ under a false last name and background.

Seravin spent the next five years of his life in the rigorous physical and mental training the _Schola_ provided. He excelled at military stratagem, demolitions, and armed and unarmed combat. On the eve of his graduation and promotion █████ ███ █ ████████ █████████ ████ █████████ █ ██████ ████ ██ ███ ████████ █████. ███ ██████████ ███████████ ███ ██████████ █████ ███████ ███ ████ ██ ████ ███. ██ ███ █████ ███████ ███ ████ ██████████. ██ ████ ██████████████ ███ █████ ██████ ███ ████████ ██████████ ██ ██████████. ███ ███████ ███ ███████ ███ ██████████ ███ ████ ███████ ███ ██████ ██████ ███ █ █████ █████ ███ ██ █████. Found guilty of the murder of his entire _Progena_ class he was sentenced to Savlar where he was immediately inducted in the next Chem-Dog founding due to his advanced training.

 **Remarks:**

 _While he may have once been a promising Progena, he is now little more than the scum beneath my boots. The fact that he was merely imprisoned after his crimes is shocking to me and I have officially requested Inquisition involvement in what must surely be a sign of corruption at the Schola he was enrolled at._

 _Commissar Imil Feckler_

 _ **Thought of the day: Heresy in any form deserves the most severe punishment.**_


	2. File: Dekko Stakley

**Official Administratum Transcript**

 **Commissariat Personnel - Unauthorized access is punishable by death**

 **Dekko Stakely**

M41-CL11-SN94J-8934-2341-1110

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 30yo

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Weight:** 180lbs

 **Notes:** Scar running along the left side of his face, Gang Tattoos covering 90% of his body

 **Regiment:** Savlar 66th Chem-Dogs

 **Rank:** Guardsman

 **Born:** Cyclopia

 **Training:** Savlar Prisoner Training Camp

* * *

 **Record:**

Born to a low income family on Cyclopia, the youngest of twelve siblings, Dekko grew into a life of crime and spent much of his youth in the Underhive. He killed his fist man when he was eleven in order to join a Juve Gang. He'd risen to the head of the gang by the age of sixteen and was living what he thought was the high life. Unfortunately one of his victims was a local noble who had been slumming it. When they finally were able to piece together the body the Arbitratum came down hard and wiped out the majority of his gang in a pitched battle that left sixty-four gang members dead, twelve in irons, forty-four civilians dead, three in irons and twenty-one Arbites dead.

Rather than allow him to be executed the noble's family requested he be shipped off to a prison world to properly atone for his crime. Once on Savlar he just one more maniac amongst millions and, on more than one occasion had to prove himself to the other prisoners. During the first year of his incarceration he had killed seven other inmates and acquired both cells adjacent to his as his own. His ruthlessness caught the eyes of the officials and he was drafted into the 66th to best apply his ruthlessness to the Emperor's enemies.

 **Remarks:**

 _Trooper Stakely is the perfect embodiment of what Penal Legions represent. He is a barely contained beast that is best served to be unleashed upon His enemies in the hopes that he will slay them or die in service to the Emperor._

 _Commissar Imil Feckler_

 _ **Thought of the day: The Emperor has no mercy in his heart for the enemy, therefore neither should you.**_


	3. File: Clyde Mason

**Official Administratum Transcript**

 **Commissariat Personnel - Unauthorized access is punishable by death**

 **Clyde Mason**

M41-BD14-SJ42Q-8256-9783-1112

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 27

 **Height:** 6'4"

 **Weight:** 210lbs

 **Notes:** N/A

 **Regiment:** Savlar 66th Chem-Dogs

 **Rank:** Guardsman

 **Born:** Cyrus Vulpa

 **Training:** Compulsory Guardsman Training

* * *

 **Record:**

Born into the working class of Cyrus Vulpa, Clyde has no formal education to speak of. The oldest brother of several children, he always saw himself as a protector of those who could not protect themselves. He enlisted willfully when the next Tithe came due and happily left home with the intent of serving the Emperor and seeing new worlds. On his first tour of duty, whilst off duty, he came across a young woman being accosted by several drunken soldiers from a separate company.

Clyde entered a scuffle with the soldiers that quickly escalated when one drew his boot knife and held it to the woman's throat. Clyde is a large man and by all accounts, these five guardsmen were of average size and build for their regiment. Clyde took his training to heart and used his knowledge to deliver the Emperor's justice upon these foul men. None of the men survived the encounter and the medicae on scene reported seeing similar injuries when mortars strike. The woman was treated for her injuries and escorted home by local Arbites.

Clyde, though acting honorably for the sake of a civilian, was brought up on charges by the commanding officer of the men he'd killed. A deal was struck to stay the Commissar's hand and Clyde was shipped off to Savlar.

 **Remarks:**

 _Mason, though the bearer of a sense of humor so foul it should be considered Heresy in its own right, is not like the rest of these animals. He is a good man dealt a poor hand. It is my recommendation that he be pardoned as soon as possible._

 _Commissar Imil Feckler_

 _ **Thought of the day: Thought begets Heresy, Heresy begets Retribution.**_


	4. File: Wren Callahan

**Official Administratum Transcript**

 **Commissariat Personnel - Unauthorized access is punishable by death**

 **Wren Callahan**

M41-WA31-GN93Y-7862-4554-9786

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 33yo

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Weight:** 201lbs

 **Notes:** N/A

 **Regiment:** Savlar 66th Chem-Dogs

 **Rank:** Corporal

 **Born:** Baraspine

 **Training:** Compulsory Guardsman Training

* * *

 **Record:**

Born into the lower levels of Necromunda, Wren learned from an early age that if you wanted something and didn't have the money, the upper levels certainly did. He would find himself a place on a busy upper hive ped-way and pickpocket from the richer classes with impunity. He learned very quickly that the highest levels had patrolling Arbites but the levels just beneath them were ripe for the picking. He mastered a very pleasant and cheerful demeanor that he would use to befuddle his victims before disappearing into the crowds with their goods.

Somehow during his misguided youth he got it into his head that he should enlist if only for the meals and the clothing being provided to him. But during his basic training he learned that he had a real problem with authority. He was often disciplined for disrespect and more than once met the lash.

Whilst on his first assignment he was tasked with policing a recently reclaimed city and came across a stash of amasec that someone had carelessly left in a bombed out building under a corpse. He brought the drinks back to his comrades and sold them by the bottle. When his commanding officer found out he attempted to bribe him with the remainder of the goods. When that failed, he attempted to bludgeon his commander with the crate the goods were in and flee. He was detained and summarily sentenced to Savlar.

 **Remarks:**

 _I just… I don't even know why this man was sent to Savlar and not simply executed on the spot._

 _Commissar Imil Feckler_

 _ **Thought of the day: Not all punishment fits the crime.**_


End file.
